The Dark
by maskedmidnightninja
Summary: Wally didn't like the dark, not at all.


**Hello again! :) For those of you who have read my one-shot, Robin, Boy Wonder, A Teenage Boy, THANK YOU ALL. :D I was so shocked by the amount of favorites and reviews and such!**

**This one-shot is for a challenge. **

**Challenge: ****Fear is weakness**

**Posted By: ****30secondstomarsfan101**

**The challenge was to write about a fear one of the YJ members have, and how the deal with, or overcome it. **

**My fear was Myctophobia, which is the fear of the dark. I suppose it might've been easier to use one of the female characters, but I started using Wally. **

**Honestly, I think I failed this challenge. I don't think I expressed the fear well enough. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (If you somehow can.)**

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly, I do not own Young Justice. Even worse, Robin does not exist in real life. None of them do! D: WHY, WORLD, WHY? Or perhaps I should be asking, "WHY, UNIVERSE, WHY!" Or maybe God... Um. Ahem.**

* * *

He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was suffocating. Wally looked around frantically, but he couldn't see a thing in the pitch black darkness. He couldn't even bring himself to move. He felt completely _vulnerable. _

Wally didn't like the dark. When it was dark, you couldn't _see_, and it's harder to _move. _The dark made him feel _weak_ and completely _alone_. He used to be so afraid; he'd even stay up at night when he was younger until it was finally light outside. Of course, this problem was soon fixed with the gift from God, the nightlight.

_

* * *

_

_"...ally. ...Wally! Wake up." 4 year old Wallace West opened his tired green eyes to see his Aunt Iris standing next to him, with a hand on his shoulder. Where was he...? Oh. He was sitting at the kitchen table of his aunt and uncle's house. _

_"Wally, sweetie, why are you so tired all the time? Don't you get any sleep at night?" Aunt Iris asked him, concerned. He stared up at his aunt, and soon tears welled up in his eyes. _

_"I don't like the dark, Auntie! It's scary!" Wally cried as he got out of his chair, and rushed to his aunt, clinging to her. _

_"Oh, Wally. Why didn't you tell me and your Uncle? Tell you what, sweetie, today we'll go out and get you a nightlight." Iris hugged the small red head, rubbing comforting circles in his back with her fingers. _

_"W-what's a night...a nightlight?" Wally asked, leaning back to look at her with big green eyes. She smiled, ruffling his hair a bit. _

_"You'll love it, Wally. It'll help you see in the dark."_

* * *

Now he was put in a situation where he had to decide. Face his fear, or leave his best friend who was injured, alone.

They had been on a night mission. They had to stop a group of criminals that had been stealing all kinds of various weapons. The group seemed to have a strange fascination for bombs, since they had left little bombs all over the place near the fighting zone. The bombs weren't big enough to kill, but they were enough to send you flying through the air.

Did Kid Flash mention that the group also hated Batman with a burning passion? Well, many villains did, but that's not the point. Apparently, Batman had stopped there weapon snags in Gotham many times. They didn't appreciate that, so, they decided they would take something away from Batman, his precious Boy Wonder. While the rest of the team had been occupied fighting the many goons, a group of them surrounded Robin, somehow managing to take him down and capture him.

When the Young Justice team had noticed their youngest member's disappearance, they fought harder and threatened the goons until one had finally revealed the young teen's current location. It seems that they were hoping the team would leave, to search for Robin, who was stashed in some cave, possibly gravely injured. Without proper care, it was highly probable that the Boy Wonder wouldn't make it. Naturally, the team was worried. They sent Kid Flash to find him, considering he _is _the fastest boy alive. The rest of the team would take _very _good care of the goons that obviously had a death wish. They had messed with Robin, the youngest member. Think of a goood normal family, he was like the baby that everyone wanted to protect.

All of this is what led Wally to his current situation, as he stared into the mouth of the dark cave, where the goons had placed his unconscious and injured best friend. Just looking into the dark cave brought up memories of when he first faced the dark.

_

* * *

_

_The red headed 3 year old was bouncing with excitement. He and his parent's were going to a community camp out party in the park! That meant Wally could stay up late, like an adult. How hard could it be to not go to sleep at his 8:00 bed time? _

_Wally was having loads of fun. People were singing songs, and there was so much yummy food to eat! He was sitting with his parents, as they all listened as someone told a funny story. At least, it was funny for the adults. The rest of the little kids looked bored, or had fallen asleep. Wally felt his eyes start to droop as well and quickly shook his head in an effort to stay awake. No! He wanted to stay up like a big kid! He'd show his parents that he could do it!_

_Behind him, Wally heard a soft rustle in the bushes. He turned to see a fluffy white rabbit. With child like delight, a grin on his face, he sneaked away after the rabbit as it dashed into the dark woods._

_Wally was scared, no, terrified. Large trees loomed over him, shadows everywhere. Strange noises were heard from all around him. It was so dark, he tripped a few times. The moon was covered by a dark cloud, and he couldn't see any stars. He wanted to go home, to find his parents. He started running, he ran as fast as his small legs could take him, when suddenly he stumbled, crashing into the ground. Pain shot up his leg as he struggled to stand. He let out a pained yelp, falling back onto his butt. Tears were streaming down his face, as he looked around frantically. The red headed toddler scrambled backwards, trying to get away from all the cries of animals, all the scary shadows, the dark woods._

_Wally didn't like the dark. It made him feel hopeless and alone._

_-(Insertlinebreakhere)-

* * *

_

Wally had to decide, and fast. His best friend, his injured best friend, was in that dark cave. Wally could go in and stay with Robin until help arrived, or just stay out here where there was _some _light, thanks to the moon and stars. Not to mention the light from the explosions of random bombs. What was with this criminal group and bombs? Seriously. And of course, they just _had _to place a bomb on the entrance of the cave Robin was currently in. That was about to go off in about 3 minutes. And who _knows, _there might be even _more _bombs around! Honestly, the group should just call themselves the Big Bang, or the Bomber Boys... Back to the problem at hand, Wally had to make a decision. Another bomb might go off and seal Boy Wonder inside the cave, injured and alone. _Alone. _That did it for Wally, his answer was obvious now.

Kid Flash dashed into the cave, determined to find his friend and stay with him. Wally hated the dark and feeling alone, and he certainly wouldn't want his best friend to be alone in there. His best friend was more important than his fear of the dark.

* * *

"Rob! Robin, can you hear me?" Wally called out, now walking down the tunnel slowly. He heard a low groan coming from a few feet away, and quickened his steps in the dark, until he tripped over something. Something small and warm.

"Robin!" Wally scrambled into a sitting position next to his best friend, finding his shoulder and shaking it gently. He felt Robin tense and move slightly.

"K-KF?" Robin coughed, as he rolled over onto his back.

"No, it's Chuck Norris. Yeah, it's me, idiot. You had me really worried. Actually, all of us worried." Kid Flash chuckled, finding his friend's hand in the dark and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard, causing them both to gasp. It looks like that bomb in front of the entrance finally went off.

"Thank you, Kid. I know how you feel about the dark." Robin murmured.

"Hey now, I couldn't just leave you here alone. The hero always saves the damsel in distress, you know." Wally chuckled as Robin softly slapped him in the arm.

"Oh shut up." Robin laughed, quickly stopping as his ribs started to throb.

"Are you bleeding anywhere?" Wally asked softly.

"I… I think there's a gash on my forehead. I feel blood there. Also, there's blood from random cuts on my arms and legs. It's not too bad…" Robin trailed off. "I feel kind of sick."

Wally's eyes narrowed at that. "You probably have a concussion. Do you have anything to use to cover the cut on your head?"

"My…My cape, use that. I would, but, my wrist…I think it's broken."

Wally felt for Robin's cape, ripping a strip off. He then proceeded to gently feel for Robin's head. He found the gash, and secured the piece of cloth over it.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Rob! You might fall into a coma!"

"I know that! I'm still really…really tired though."

Wally sighed, running a hand through his ginger hair. When was help going to arrive? The team would eventually come looking for them, he knew that. But how long would it be until they found them?

"Alright Boy Blunder. Talk to me, tell me a story, anything to keep you awake."

"Fine, Flashboy, I'll talk. Want to know why I like the darkness? It helps you hide things. Like if you're scared, or hurt. No one can see you, so you can keep any weakness hidden. You're vulnerability is hidden from any eyes that try to see it in the dark." Robin stated quietly, as he clutched his throbbing ribcage.

Wally's eyebrows shot up at the confession. He had never thought of that before. He had always felt vulnerable in the dark… but the dark could hide that weakness.

"You know, you're pretty smart for a 13 year old."

"They don't call me Boy Wonder for nothing, KF." Robin chuckled lightly.

That amused Kid Flash, and he laughed. He could suddenly hear noise from the entrance of the cave, and he knew the team had arrived.

Wally supposed the dark wasn't all too bad.

* * *

**...Horrible, I know. I'm terribly sorry for this fail of a one-shot. -cries in my emo corner-**


End file.
